My Best Friend's Wedding
by icecrystal1
Summary: Liked the movie?Then you'll love this story!Only this time, Ron is the phsychotic best friend & Hermione is the one enggaged


****

My Best Friend's Wedding

Disclaimer:Only the new characters are mine. The main plot came from the movie while Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and a whole bunch of other companies (Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc). 

****

A/N: Now, this fic is purely based on the movie. I've turned the tables, though, and placed Ron as the deranged best friend and Hermione as the one getting married. Julia will take up George's character but no, she's not gay, only related to Ron, therefore making matters complicated once Ron announces that they're engaged. (I'm not giving anything here; it's in the movie isn't it?) Harry will just play the supportive friend, torn between encouraging Ron's plans and accepting Hermione's fiancé. 

***

Muttering to himself, Ron Weasley walked briskly to his small office with an armload of unfinished paperwork. He wasn't looking forward in documenting his latest assignment, which he had completed successfully a day prior to the deadline. 

As one of the top Aurors in Great Britain, Ron had helped the Ministry's never ending campaign in eradicating Dark wizards, who for some reasons have suddenly come popping up ever since Voldermort's demise eight years ago. They certainly weren't as powerful but still posed a deadly threat to the now peaceful wizarding world. Add them to a few elusive Death Eaters and you might say, Ron's job is not as laid back as it may seem.

Ron turned around a corner and finally arrived at a closed oak door, which bore his name and position on a silver plaque. Opening it, he was dismayed to see his partner swiveling around on his beloved leather chair and casually flipping through his photo album.

"Don't you have paperwork to do, Julia? Something to keep you occupied and far away from my personal belongings?" With a grunt, he placed the thick folders on top of the table and vainly tried to grab his photo album. 

Julia leaned out of his reach and wore a mischievous grin. "I didn't know you were so hot in school." She pretended to swoon and fluttered her long eyelashes. "Oh, Ronniekins, I just can't fathom why you graduated from Hogwarts as a single man being the dish that you are…"

"Shut up, Julia. Lord knows I don't need to be seduced by my own cousin."

"Second cousin." Julia smoothed her reddish brown hair and said, "I don't have your cute freckles, Ron, and besides, if we were closer related, we wouldn't even be partners." 

"Lucky me," murmured Ron as he poured dark coffee into his mug and deftly avoided a flying album. He eyed Julia warily as he calmly took a swig out of his steaming mug. 

Julia crossed her arms and pouted defiantly. "You wouldn't be the best Auror around if it wasn't for me."

Ron had to admit that she was right; after being partners for almost a year, the duo breezed through dangerous assignments and captured nearly half of the entire lot presently detained in Azkaban – accomplishments he wouldn't have made on his own.

A loud tapping suddenly interrupted the couple's conversation and Ron quickly opened the window to let a tawny colored owl inside. He let it drink from his mug and took the sealed envelope it was carrying. "I hope it's not another summons. I still haven't started my report on our last one."

"It doesn't look like the owls the department usually uses," mused Julia. She stood up and took the owl from Ron's shoulder. While gently stroking the cooing animal, she gazed at the envelope and said, "This is peculiar. It's addressed only to you." 

Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he slowly opened the envelope and took out a short piece of parchment. His eyes widened as he read the letter written in a very neat cursive:

__

Dear Ron, 

I know you'll be surprised from suddenly hearing from me since it's been almost two years since we've last talked. The reason I'm writing to you now is that I really need to talk to you. It concerns a matter that can't be explained over a few simple words written in plain paper and, well, will definitely change my life as you know it.

I know that you're a very busy person, being an Auror and all that, but could you perhaps take a few hours off and meet me in Hogsmeade? I'll let you decide when since your schedule is definitely busier than mine. It would only take an hour so please come. 

I really need you, Ron.

Hermione 

"Hermione? Isn't that the girl you once dated in Hogwarts? The one Virginia said to be too good for you?" 

Ron merely grunted, too shocked to say even a single word. Hermione had written to him! For two straight years, there hadn't been a single correspondence between the two, thus, making the letter very unexpected. Even after rereading the short letter, Hermione's vague words still didn't make any sense to him. She sounded desperate to talk to him but he didn't know anything of great importance that concerned both of them. 

"'I really need you, Ron?' Sounds serious."

"Stop reading over my shoulder, Julia!" Ron frantically tried to cover the letter's contents but he should have thought of doing that sooner. The damage had already been done and now, he had an extremely curious cousin to deal with.

"Oh, stop whining, Ron! Now, budge up and start explaining about you and Hermione."

"There's really nothing to tell. Aside from being best of friends, we dated back in 7th year and…" Ron tightened his grip on the parchment and shrugged. "It just didn't work out. Mostly my fault…" 

Julia stared dumbfounded; she had been with Ron long enough to know everything about him – from his sleeping habits to his favorite Quidditch team – but this was basically the first time he said anything about his love life. In fact, she had only heard Hermione's name and some general details during reunions with the Weasley clan. Out of politeness, she decided not to delve on that particular matter further and instead simply asked, "Well? Will you meet her?"

"I – I don't know. I do want to but there are reports to be done and – "

"Are you saying that your work is more important than a friend you've had for forever? Shut up already and write the date for tomorrow." Julia grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and shoved it on Ron's heaving chest. 

Ron knew better than to contradict Julia when she began shoving things in front of him and sighing in defeat, he slowly wrote a short reply:

__

It's great hearing from you, Herm. Luck seems to be with you since I'm free to come and meet you tomorrow. I'll be in front of Three Broomsticks at 10 am.

Ron 

"Isn't that awfully short and dull? You do have a way with words, Ron." Julia commented as Ron tied the note to the owl's leg and carried it to the open window. 

Ron wordlessly watched it take flight and disappear into the reddening sky. He then turned to Julia and said, "There was nothing else to say." He sat on his leather chair and started writing his report.

"Do you have any idea what she wants to talk about?" Julia often reminded Ron of his sister, Ginny – never contented until she got what she wanted to know. 

"If I knew then I wouldn't bother showing up tomorrow," said Ron but a nagging thought in his mind insisted otherwise. "Well, there is something…" After Julia excitedly urged him to go on, Ron thoughtfully explained, "There was one night during our 7th year when Hermione and I were alone in the Astronomy tower. I don't know what got into Hermione but she suddenly took my hand and said seriously, "Swear. If by the time we're both 25 and still single… We'll marry each other." He shook his head in disbelief and added, "I don't think it's about that, though. I haven't thought about that night in like, forever, so why should she?"

"She said she's desperate. Look, you're already 25 and she's…?"

"25 in about a month but it can't be… can it?" Ron's head suddenly whirled as he thought of that very possibility. 

Julia only smiled slyly, her crystal blue eyes twinkling, and said, "I guess you'll know tomorrow."

***

Ron wanted to go back. He didn't know what he was doing in front of Three Broomsticks, anxiously waiting and whipping his head in every direction in a feverish attempt to see her before she sees him. Hermione was fifteen minutes late, an act Ron didn't know she was capable of committing. 

It was a Hogsmeade weekend apparently as crowds of Hogwarts students roamed around the village and occasionally bumped into Ron as they went inside the famous pub. Ron was silently debating with himself whether to quickly pop inside the pub and buy himself a drink to calm his nerves down when he finally saw her. 

To Ron's eyes, it was as if the crowd had suddenly parted, revealing to him an angel in disguise. She was walking briskly – she was already late, after all – with her gorgeous thick hair somewhat flying behind her and her forehead slightly glimmering with tiny beads of perspiration. She was still as beautiful as he had remembered her to be, only this time her features were sharper and definitely more radiant. 

After checking his breath one more time, Ron stepped out into the street and called out, "Hermione!" He started jogging towards her while laughing all his worries and tension away.

Hermione broke into an ecstatic smile and ran into his strong outstretched arms, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you, Ron." She looked up to him, happiness and relief written all over her face.

Ron bent down to kiss her on the cheek and held her glowing face up while gazing tenderly into her eyes. God, how he'd shoulder missed doing that! "You're late, Professor. What happened to the obsessively punctual Head Girl I knew? 

Hermione punched him lightly on the as she retorted, "Some students held me up. Congratulating me and all that…" She wrapped her hand around Ron's and gently tugged. "Why don't we take a walk around while talking? It's been quite a while since you've last been here."

Ron agreed and slowly walked alongside her as he tried to strike up a conversation. Nothing too forward but nothing too ordinary either. He silently cursed at himself for his loss of words. This is what happens when someone didn't date for two straight years and only had a distant relative to talk to. But this was Hermione for God's sake, his best friend for nearly fifteen years! 

"How's work? Caught a Death Eater yet?" 

Ron exhaled in relief as he quickly answered, "Yeah. Last year." 

"That was fast. You really are good," murmured Hermione, a proud smile playing on her lips. "And your partner… Julia is it? Getting along with her?"

Ron merely nodded, his eyes taking in the scenery while his mind started planning on how to react when Hermione would finally talk about a certain eight-year-old promise.

"That's good. You finally found a girl you could get along with." Hermione turned away and added in an undertone, "We never did…"

"Is that a creek?" Ron, never hearing Hermione's last words, suddenly pointed to his left and inquiringly looked at her. "That wasn't there when I was last here."

Hermione gave a small laugh and nodded. "About a few months after your last visit, the villagers decided to have one. Come on. Let's go down." She led the way, slowly climbing down towards the bank and nimbly stepping over loose rocks and pebbles. Once by the creek, Hermione suddenly crossed her arms and looked pleadingly at Ron, "All right. I won't put it off, any longer. Ron, the reason why I asked you to be here is that – "

"Wait. There's something that's been absolutely driving me crazy me ever since I got your letter. You'll probably just laugh at me once I tell you this but…" Ron stole a glance at Hermione but she just silently stood there, patiently waiting for him to go on. He cleared his throat and continued, "Do you remember the night in the Astronomy Tower? Back in our 7th year? I know you've probably forgotten what happened back then – "

"How could I, Ron? I think about it every night. I meant what I said back there…" 

Ron's heart suddenly stopped beating as Hermione's soft and truthful tone entered through his ears. But before he could respond in any way, she quickly cut him off. "But that's not why I wanted to see you."

Not knowing whether to feel immensely relieved or disappointed, Ron simply said, "I see. So why – "

Hermione suddenly became flushed as she shyly turned to him with a small smile. "I've met someone a couple of months ago…"

That was it? He came all the way down here only to listen to her talk about her current beau? "That's great news, Herm. I didn't think you'd ever recover from your last one," said Ron teasingly as he continued walking, not noticing that Hermione had stopped altogether.

"You don't understand. I've never felt this way about anyone. He's the one, Ron." 

The last sentence didn't register completely in his mind; he was far too entertained tossing pebbles into the water. "Is he, now?"

Hermione walked up to him in annoyance and complained, "You're not even listening, Ron!" She waited until he had exhausted his pebble supply before continuing, "His name is Michael Stanton. He's a neurosurgeon in London and his family owns the newest hospital built there. He's this amazingly sweet and intelligent man adored by Mom, but I don't know. It's just that I've made my biggest decision in my whole life and I honestly don't know how to deal with it. "

Ron started to walk away from her, away from the inevitable realization that had been slowly clawing up his gut ever since Hermione uttered her beau's name. He was walking backwards in silence, afraid to betray his emotions through his shaking voice.

"Ron, we're getting married – Don't go there!"

__

Splash! Not watching where he was going, Ron had unwittingly stepped on a very slippery part of the bank and promptly fell in the shallow creek with wildly flapping arms. Cursing in surprise and sputtering out water, Ron quickly recovered from the fall and shakily stood up as he tried to push his dripping red hair away from his shiny face. 

"You stupid ass! You stupid, stupid ass!" With tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, Hermione helped Ron climb back up to the bank and quickly dried him off with a spell. "Ron, you are such an – "

"Ass. I know." Ron looked around to see if anyone had seen his mishap and to his dismay, saw a few students on the bridge, bent over in laughter. They were undoubtedly from Slytherin. "You're getting what?" He now turned to her as his surprise over her sudden declaration started taking over his surprise from the fall.

"Married. Next week. I know it's too soon but Michael needs to be in France next month for some medical convention." Hermione sighed and looked pleadingly at him. "I need you, Ron. I'm scared. I'll never get through without you by my side. The preparations start tomorrow. Please say you'll come."

"Herm, I – "

"It's just for a week, Ron. The criminals can wait, can't they? Please. This is my wedding we're talking about." 

Ron shifted from one foot to the other, delaying for time. He knew that he was obliged to do as she asked, being her best friend and all, but he didn't know how he could survive a whole week helping her plan a wedding he didn't want to take place. "Does Harry already know about this?"

"I wanted to tell you first," admitted Hermione somewhat guiltily. "And besides, I didn't want to drag Harry down here in the middle of the Quidditch season. Wood will have my head." 

"Let me guess. I'll be the one to tell him."

Hermione's eyes brightened as she said, "Oh, would you? Harry deserves more than just a letter…"

As Ron grudgingly conceded, a young voice suddenly called out, "Professor Granger! The Headmaster needs you back in her office!" 

Hermione waved to the student then turned back to Ron. "Look, I'm leaving tonight. Why don't you drop by my house for dinner tomorrow? You still remember where it is, right? Michael will be there."

After hearing the blasted name again, an important realization suddenly popped into his head. "He's a complete Muggle, right? So, does he know? About you being a witch…" Ron couldn't bear to look directly at Hermione and instead, directed his gaze on their reflections on the creek.

"Professor!"

"I'll be right up! Of course, he does. I don't know whether he told his family, though. Ron, I have to go." Hermione lightly kissed Ron on the cheek and smiled. She climbed back up and after reaching the road again, waved back at Ron and shouted excitedly, "I can't wait for you to meet him!"

Ron gamely waved back and faked a smile on his face as he angrily muttered, "Neither can I…"

****

A/N: Now, for Ron's main plan to sabotage the wedding, I can't use what Julia Roberts did in the movie. I need something magical!!!!!! Help me here and just put your suggestions/ideas in your reviews, alright? 

Give me an **R**! Give me an **E**! Give me a **V**! Give me an **I**! Give me an **E**! Give me a **W**! What does that spell?! Click that review button down there! Right. That was some crappy cheering but what the hell…

~ icecrystal


End file.
